


Aboard (Reylo Oneshot)

by KrystalKane



Series: Reylo Oneshots [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Eventual Smut, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalKane/pseuds/KrystalKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just the two of them...together on Kylo Ren's command shuttle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aboard (Reylo Oneshot)

This wasn’t good. She had been caught, taken prisoner aboard Kylo Ren’s command shuttle. Well…maybe not prisoner. She actually snuck on under Kylo Ren’s radar just before he took off. After wasting every Stormtrooper Kylo Ren was the only one able to stop her. And instead of locking her away…he let her have free reign, but under his strict supervision.

Rey’s eyes settled on his gloved hands, they were gripping the control column in front of him. Her eyes ran along his arms and to his covered face. He had yet to remove his helmet. Her seat to the right of his was less than comfortable, it felt like she was sitting on a bed of needles. He felt it too. The Force was enraging the space between them.

“Have you ever been aboard a ship like this?” Kylo Ren broke their long silence, his voice was dully drowned out by his helmet. 

“No.” she honestly answered. It was a beautiful ship, no doubt it was designed by Kylo Ren himself. Black panels lined the walls with little venting. The only seating was being taken by themselves, otherwise you’d have to stand. It had a sleek angular shape to cut through any resistance. The thing that surprised Rey the most, it was brightly lit. 

“Do you like it?” 

His teasing small talk didn’t intimidate her. She decided to give short answers without elaborating further. Otherwise he’d take her silence as intimidation. 

“It fly’s well.” She answered. Ren chuckled behind his mask, he raised his hands to his helmet and removed it from his face. His pink scar fleshed out his cheek, it curved with his smile. 

“Would you like to fly it?” Ren raised his left brow as he craned his neck to face Rey. His smile never faded.

Rey’s stomach flourished when his eyes settled on hers, she nodded her head. Ren stood up, removed his gloves, and stepped to the side. He motioned for her to sit. Rey sat up and shuffled into his seat, her eyes refused to leave him as she sat. She gripped the control column and pressed the button nearest her thumb, it took the ship out of autopilot. Her focus was now on the stars before her until a slight moment of panic hit her, where was Ren? How could she detract her attention even for a second?  
A pair of hands settled on her shoulders. Rey suddenly went blind to everything around her, she was having a vision. 

_Long fingers clamored and loose white robes, hands tore away the linen exposing her back. Heavy panting lips from Ren dug into her shoulder blades leaving wet kisses on her skin. She turned in his arms, he met her lips pushing her against a near wall. His clothed body started grinding its way between her legs and lifting her up around his waist. The space between her legs blazed against him, she wanted him right then and there. Rey pulled at her pants so he could have easier access, he obliged by barely pulling down his trousers and hastily entering her. A growl escaped him, Rey’s hands clung in his black hair._

__Rey jolted herself from the vision, her hands tore away from the control column._ _

__“You liked what you saw.” Kylo Ren’s breath nestled against her ear. Rey immediately stood up from the seat and circled around him keeping her distance._ _

__“What was that?!” she raised her voice._ _

__“Our fate.”_ _

__That word put her off, she came at him with a resounding slap to the side of his face. His neck snapped to the side. He gritted his slightly as his cheek reddened._ _

__“This wasn’t your first vision like this. You’ve had others…you and I…together.” Ren trailed._ _

__“No such thing!” Rey attempted to slap him again, this time Ren anticipated it by grabbing her wrist in his hand. Her other arm raised to strike him, he stopped that one as well and swiftly pushed her back against the paneled wall behind her._ _

__With her hands raised above her head Rey let out the most frustrating growl she could muster. Kicking wasn’t an option, Ren had a knee between her thighs. He leaned his face close, they never removed their gaze. The gap between their faces filled with low panting, until Ren finally spoke._ _

__“That day will come…that day you let me take you…Oh. So. Gently.” He beckoned._ _

__His words set a slow burn in her core, it crept below her navel and threatened to go lower. She tensed her muscles to keep the feeling at bay._ _

__“Do you know what it’s like to be burdened by the thoughts of your wholesome lips against my skin?”_ _

__“You wish.” Rey bit._ _

__“Your wishes mirror mine Rey. I’ve seen inside your mind. You’re too far gone to deny it.”_ _

__She was in deep. She couldn’t lie to him, he spoke the truth. It wasn’t a corner that she’s backed herself into, but a box. And the walls were closing in. All she could do was refrain from giving him the satisfaction of watching her cave into him. She wasn’t going to beg for his touch, his lips, nor his affection._ _

__Rey felt her thighs begin to spread, his knee was coming between her legs. She craned her face away, looking at him would bring her downfall but extreme curiosity struck her. Rey turned to face him, he was much closer that before. His nose grazed against hers as he came closer, she found herself about to kiss him. Even worse, she found herself reaching when he pulled away. Begging._ _

__A bout of rage struck her, mixed with her lust it became powerful combination. Rey gathered the force around her and pushed him hard into the floor. Before Ren could even think about sitting up Rey straddled his waist and smashed his shoulders into the ground. Rey’s teeth were gritted, her lips twitched with her faltering breaths. Ren’s stray hand came to her face, his fingertips drowned the rage in her face, her cheeks softened. The tension was too great, she smashed against his. She could feel his triumphant smile, she chased it away by biting at his lower lip._ _

__Ren kissed back slipping his tongue into her mouth. They drew in heavy breaths between the ravenous frenzy, Rey tangled her fingers in the dark locks around his ears. He sat up and quickly snaked his arms around her back gripping at her shoulder blades. Ren peeled away the fabric on her right shoulder and sloppily lead away from her lips and down her neck._ _

__Rey slumped her neck back giving him more to mark with his mouth, he nipped and kissed across her collarbone to her exposed shoulder. Ren stopped to look at her._ _

__“Take your hair out from the ties.” Ren demanded hotly. Rey lifted her hands to the back of her head, she focused on his face while removing the bands from her iconic buns. He watched as she ruffled her hands through her hair and letting it fall around her shoulders._ _

__Ren resumed to kissing her shoulder daring to peel her clothing down further, the shear fabric tore with a resounding rip in his fist. Her breast was exposed, Ren was sure to pleasure straight away taking her breast into his mouth. His teeth were light as he bit, she squeaked when it became tender, Ren soothed it away quickly with the slick of his tongue._ _

__Taking his face in her hands, Rey was searching to please him. She started behind his right ear taking in the scent from his hair, she kissed and nibbled at the lobe. His neck was the next task, Rey was leaving bruises where she sucked. Meanwhile, Ren’s stealthy hands were finding their way around her hips and beneath the folds of her pants. It was difficult with her completely straddling him. He leaned back at a slight incline so that her lips would follow the skin on his neck, and ultimately give him space to reach his hand beneath her. When his thumb brushed over her clit…_ _

__“Oh!” Rey was taken by the sudden sensation._ _

__His fingers ran their way circling her clit, Rey bit her lip trying to keep her clamor at bay. Ren was swift and pushed Rey to her back. He hungrily kissed her slipping a finger inside, curling against her sweet spot all while his thumb continued to rub against her._ _

__Rey moaned into his mouth._ _

__“Rey.” He whispered her name in return. Ren released her, he sat up from her entangled arms and pulled the belt from around his waist. Rey helped him remove the layers of black until all that was left was porcelain white skin speckled with beauty marks. Removing Rey’s clothes was a simpler task, they were already loose fitting, not to mention Ren had torn them._ _

__The bare metal floor was cold against her back, it was nice with the growing heat. Ren hovered over Rey between her legs, he lowered his forehead against hers. A light moan escaped her, he slowly slipped himself inside. Ren took her slow, pulling back and in. Again, again, and again. Rey pulled his face in for a kiss, he gripped the back of her neck kissing her back deeply. Her back arched with his quickening pace, Ren’s panting became occasional grunts._ _

__A pressure brewed between Rey’s legs, she wanted him deeper. She made her first demand._ _

__“Let me take over.” She panted._ _

__Ren fell back letting Rey push his chest, she straddled his hips lowering herself on his shaft. Placing his hands on her hips, Ren guided her pace. She lurched forward kissing down the center of his chest, her hair tickled his skin. Before she really knew what was happening Rey’s walls tightened around him, her fingers dug into his sides pitching a moan against his chest. Ren sat up with her in his arms grinding at her entrance to amplify her orgasm._ _

__Once she had hers, Ren was able to let go of himself. Rey held him as he released a mixture of moans against her ear. Their bodies relaxed, Rey fell away to the side curling in his black clothes._ _

__Ren turned on his side to face her._ _

__“We can never be together Ben.” Rey let his real name slip._ _

__“Then we take what we can.”_ _


End file.
